


【POT/AF】望海潮（全）

by penny510315



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 23:40:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17497526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penny510315/pseuds/penny510315





	【POT/AF】望海潮（全）

题记：「爱如潮水。你如流，我如舟，相依相随。」

序  
也许，是忘了吧。青年在心中告诉自己。  
这麽大的事儿怎麽他忙昏头就忘了呢？  
青年外貌年约二十八岁，比实际年龄还年轻许多，他有着一头银色短髮，外貌英俊完美的有如希腊神像般，眼下的痣更像颗黑宝石般闪闪发耀。他身型修长，一身休閒服也能因他的气质而穿出高雅。  
他咬咬牙，脚下迈开步伐往学生活动中心迈去。  
途中遇到学生向他打招呼：「迹部老师！」  
迹部，他的姓，全名是迹部景吾，但此刻迹部景吾没时间跟路上的人寒暄，微微点头后继续赶路。  
小跑步了一阵，总算来到学生活动中心。学生见到迹部出现很是讶异，却不敢多问。  
「迹部老师怎麽会来？」直到一名有着橘红色短髮的学生问道。  
迹部懊恼地道：「千石同学，你有看到他吗？」  
那位学生姓千石，名清纯，是应经系的学生。曾经修过他的课，因为一些原因迹部对千石还满有印象，儘管他教过的学生众多。  
千石笑问道：「老师好记性，记得我。但老师在找谁呢？」  
迹部瞪了千石一眼，知道自己没有表达清楚，再说千石与他毕竟不同系，而他仅与千石也只是修过自己的两堂课，私交如何迹部也不是很清楚。  
至于迹部本人是在冰帝大学任教也是法学院的专任讲师，还称不上教授。  
反而是医学系的他会跑来修法学院的课动机就很有意思了。  
「比赛几点开始？」迹部问道。  
千石笑道：「半小时后吧。」他顿了一顿，突然意会过来，问道：「老师是要找小助吗？」  
迹部犹豫了一下，点了点头，说道：「那位医学院的不二周助同学现在在哪裡？是不是也去准备比赛了？」  
千石一愣，笑应道：「对的，我领您去准备室吧。」  
迹部摇摇头，直接问了准备室的位置后便朝那走去了。  
好不容易找到了准备室，他打开门，见到一位身穿红裙的女子坐在地上，背靠着牆，手捂着腹部，却是睡着了。  
迹部走近他。对，他其实是为了比赛活动男扮女装。  
已经够清秀的脸上画着精緻的妆容，抓了腰身的连身长裙衬着他纤纤细腰，若站起身可能只矮迹部四公分，但他太瘦了，身子纤细得令人堪忧。偏偏打扮成女人美得让人窒息。  
也许是忘记了吧，直到见到他这妆容，都快忘记他本是男儿身。儘管见过美女无数，迹部仍是被这扮相惊艳一把。  
迹部忍不住靠近他，却没想到自己唇上一凉，再回神，对方先亲了他。  
「你要看到什麽时候？」他笑问道。  
「不二周助你！」迹部皱眉道，他说不下去了。  
那名学生姓不二，名周助，医学院四年级生，然而却是跳级生，如果卸掉脸上的妆容，他才只是十八岁的少年而已。  
不二微笑道：「扮相还及格吧，等等男扮女装大赛我应该很有胜算。」  
「你怎麽会参加这种乱七八糟的比赛？」迹部问道。  
「算是被医学院的同学陷害的，反正奖金丰厚，届时我就有钱请小景吃饭了。」不二笑道。  
迹部捏着不二的脸颊，低吼道：「叫老师，我好歹大你快十二岁，你还上过我的课！」  
不二咧嘴笑了笑，但没有笑多久，他身子一颤，右手按压在腹部成了拳头，脸色更加苍白。  
迹部大惊，问道：「胃痛？」  
不二道：「没事，忍一下就好。」  
「忍？」迹部皱眉道，他顿了一顿，正色问道：「你的胃药放哪裡？」  
不二灿笑着摇摇头，说：「吃完了。」  
迹部拿着手机犹豫着要不要打电话让人送过来，不二却阻止他。  
「撑一下就好。你陪着我吗？」不二微笑问道。  
迹部也无法放着不二这种状态不管，只好依了他。只是他突然想起什麽，皱眉问道：「你上次吃饭是在什麽时候？是不是又瘦了不少？」  
不二笑着点头，见迹部神情不快，连忙解释道：「我忘了，但是忙忘的。不过为了女装大赛，瘦一点才好看？」  
是很好看，但迹部心疼啊。  
直到听到广播，不二才终于起身，笑道：「我该去会场了，你会来看我吧？」  
迹部鬼使神差地点点头，但等他事后回想起不二肯定真的瘦了，他背后裙子上别针是整排别下来。

正文  
（01）  
迹部本了想说不二太瘦的身材不可能得名，但现实是他不仅是最高票当选，还囊括最佳人气奖。  
然而不二拿下总冠军赛一点都不让人意外，连女生见到都会自行惭愧的容貌，据说也只有在两年前的企管系幸村精市才有办法跟不二一较高下。  
当然这些都是传说而已，虽然迹部见过幸村本人，但要幸村穿上女装参加比赛根本不可能。他没有不二这麽好说话。  
再细想，不二这两个月都没跟他吃饭。迹部想到了什麽，打了一通电话给不二的同学，白石藏之介。  
「原来是迹部老师，什麽事？」白石爽朗的声音在电话另一头响起。  
「这两个月小助在忙什麽？」迹部问道。  
白石想了一下，道：「报告吧，还有他提前被教授徵召去当手术室见习生，所以非常忙，连我这三个月都没办法跟他吃顿饭。」  
迹部皱眉，但不二刚才说的是真的。他得盯着他，但他拿什麽立场盯他吃饭？  
白石似乎理解迹部的想法，笑道：「老师，我会尽量盯他的，而且他回来多半也会把我煮的宵夜吃掉。」  
「宵夜？那傢伙吃宵夜不是会胃痛？」迹部皱眉道。  
白石苦笑道：「没办法，他真的太忙了。」他顿了一顿，正色道：「小助有跟你说他今年要考医师资格考试吗？」  
迹部一滞，不悦地道：「这傢伙！」说完他便挂了电话。  
不二确实没跟他说过自己要考医师资格考的事情。迹部也知道怪不得不二，毕竟两人都忙，要不是他刚才去准备室找他，不然两人根本没机会聊上一两句。  
想起白石说的话，再想到不二刚才摀着胃疼痛的样子，迹部连忙赶去医务室。

只是他赶到医务室时，不二并不在那边。  
「迹部老师是为了找不二同学的吗？」一名护理师微笑问道。  
迹部点点头，问道：「小助呢？他有过来过吗？」  
护理师笑叹道：「来拿过药了，不过西江教授过来找我要人，说是博源院长要开台，指定他要过去观摩。医学院的学生真不容易。」  
迹部皱眉，儘管专程来医务室，结果还是见不到不二本人。当他犹豫要不要去医学院的时候，手机不合时宜地响起，是助教打来告诉他得去法学院上课了。

（02）  
话又说回来，迹部拿什麽立场去盯不二呢？虽然学校裡大部分的师生都知道他与不二交情很好，如果遇到他们，还会顺便报告对方的动向。  
但没用，医学院的课非常吃紧，迹部也只是一週两次在冰帝大学兼课而已，毕竟律师才是他的本业。  
至于他与不二，也不是等到两人都进了冰帝大学才认识的。  
迹部家与不二家是世交，可因两人年岁相差了近十二岁，所以处在一起玩的时间也没有很多，但也足够培养感情了，更何况不二从小体质不太好惹人疼爱，连迹部都没抵抗力。  
迹部想起过去的事情。

不二会跳级迹部一点都不意外，早在他认识当时是五岁的他时就看出来了。  
迹部忙着课业，在书房念书时却被不二打扰。  
「小景，父亲大人繁忙，让我来问你问题。」不二微笑道，手上捧的书本有点厚重。  
迹部喔了一声，道：「拿来我看看。」他好歹是学霸等级的，自负没有解不了的题目，可他仅是看了不二的书本封面，忍不住一呆。  
不二是天才吗？用问问题刺激他？他才刚升高中而已，居然拿了高中数学题目来问他。可为了不要被不二小瞧，以及做出哥哥的威严，他还是硬着头皮，仗着自己过硬的数学底子准备放手一搏。  
结果最后迹部没能解出题目，他有些挫败。  
不二却突然道：「我好像知道怎麽解了。」他边说边写下算式。  
明明字迹稚气无比，可不二的算式逻辑清晰条理，迹部惊讶地望着他。  
不二喜道：「你看，这样答案就出来了。」他发现迹部没有回应他，抬头看着迹部，疑惑地问道：「怎麽了？」  
迹部叹道：「我看三个月过后可能换我问你数学问题。」  
这句话一语成真，最后走文组法科的迹部，到了高三确实对数学及理科苦手起来。  
反观不二，十四岁跳及唸高中的时候直接海放全校学生，还代表日本参加全高中奥林匹克竞赛，生物科学、数学与化学都得到前三名的成绩时，迹部一点都不意外。  
不过数学和化学只有银奖，生物科学倒拿了个金奖回来。  
迹部皱眉道：「我说你是故意的吧？明明有首奖的实力，却只有在生物科学争取而已。」  
不二微笑道：「数学跟化学是顺便，主要是生物科学，我以后想走医科，当然得做出无人能敌的成绩出来。」  
十四岁的年纪，够自信，也够狂妄了。  
迹部甚至觉得这光芒万丈的小傢伙根本低调不起来。

（03）  
十七岁的迹部向家裡提出一个要求，他想要请家教。但请的不是别人，是六岁的不二。  
此举震惊迹部与不二两家。虽说两家交情很好，但不二是不是太年幼，可能连解题过程都讲不清楚。  
迹部皱眉道：「虽说小助的能力大家都清楚，但也别小看我吧，好歹我在冰帝学园的成绩一直都是榜首。从国小到高中都是。」  
更别提冰帝学园是贵族菁英学校，能长年霸佔榜首的迹部在学业表现上也不是什麽省油的灯。  
「既然如此，那你为何还想请小助当你的家教？」迹部圭人，也就是迹部的父亲疑惑地道。  
迹部叹了口气，道：「他的算式逻辑清楚，看过之后所能学到的绝对比那些垃圾教科书还要好许多。」他顿了一顿，又道：「我也正好能够看照他。」  
众人商量已定，便这麽定案下来。恰逢不二六岁，刚好要进去冰帝学园国小部学习，两人一起上学也好有个照应。  
当然不二之后迅速跳级却是后话。  
只是他的多才多艺还不只有唸书而已。  
连钢琴也弹得一把罩。  
上天真是太不公平了。

（04）  
言归正顺，只是自从不二进了冰帝大学后所有一切都有趣起来。  
用有趣这个词可能不太妥，但迹部倒是天天都不无聊。  
这都要从不二选了自己的民法课开始，还顺便修了他的民事诉讼法。  
本来嘛，民事诉讼法的修课标准是要修过民法才能修，可校方受不了迹部家的恶势力，只得同意。  
至于为什麽是迹部家的恶势力，迹部至今仍未能明白，自己家虽然是冰帝学园董事会成员，但为何要帮不二关说修课？  
不过学习本身不是坏事，众人有疑问，但见到一个天才学生跳级还念医学院，也都沉默了。  
靠智商碾压他人果然不是一般人能办到，还能让人说不出一句话来。  
厉害。

迹部第一次在自己的课见到不二时，简直无比震惊。  
「我说你，好好放着自己的空堂休息一下不行吗？非要搞得自己课表满档？」迹部也不顾众人目光，下课后直接拉着不二去一旁低吼他。  
不二笑道：「我早就想看小景上课很久了，上了大学终于偿得夙愿，而且教务处也同意我修课，你可赶不走我喔。」  
「你！」迹部气结，他顿了一顿，反问道：「说看我上课只是敷衍我的答案吧？到底为什麽一个医学系学生要修民法？」  
不二笑着道：「我听说医生容易吃官司，学点法律好保护自己呀。不如小景多建议我多上几堂课吧？」  
迹部瞪着不二道：「你也得先挤出时间。」  
而且万一不二吃官司，他可以找他啊！不过迹部后一句没说，他有点后悔当时应该要说出来才对。  
不二微笑道：「我知道。所以我正是为了这个找小景。」他顿了一顿，低声道：「小景，我的课可能吃重，万一我不小心非得翘了你的课，还望你莫怪。」  
迹部捏着不二的脸颊，怒笑道：「好啊你，要翘课还大方跟我说，是要我把你当掉吗？」  
不二口齿不清地道：「你把我当了我就每年都来修，修到过为止。」  
「不二周助你非得这麽自虐吗？」迹部怒笑道。  
所幸上课钟响救了不二。  
并且在接下来的第二堂课，迹部公布了修正后的教学课纲跟期末成绩算法。有一条是无论出席率只看三次考试成绩。  
但书是三次考试只要任一次没有达到八十分照当不误。  
迹部老师可是出了名的严格，因此这个期末成绩算法倒是没人敢轻易尝试。  
只有不二例外，台下，迹部补捉到不二如沐春风般的笑容。  
败给他。

（05）  
以为不二只是设计迹部修改学期分数算法吗？没有，就算把标准拉高到九十分，不二照样能通过。  
说八十分也只是让那些想挑战迹部权威的人有一点希望而已。  
开玩笑，他迹部景吾何许人也，一个班没人来上课，岂不是太不华丽了？  
第一次考试，只来过三堂课的不二考个八十分的成绩出来。虽说论述地方很主观，但不二就是写到跟教科书一样一字不漏，还能提出自己见解，迹部想刁难也找不到地方，五十分给了四十五分。选择题五十分不二却只拿了三十五分。  
选择题三十五分，法科有背就有分，这人是故意的吧？  
考了八十分，就这麽稳妥妥地压在他的标准上。  
第二次，不二依旧考了八十分给迹部看。对于如教科书般的完美答案，迹部想多扣一分都没有空间。  
重点是不二都没来上课。虽然说医学院的教授有跟迹部说过不二的特殊情况，迹部也能理解，但他还是很懊恼。  
第三次考试前，迹部忍无可忍，乾脆把迹部叫来前面，低吼道：「不二周助你过来！」  
不二一愣，还是过去找迹部，微笑道：「小景找我吗？」  
迹部正色道：「你倒是说说看前面考试都八十分，这次你打算考几分？」  
不二歪着头，无害地笑道：「八十分吧，一个医学系学生考九十分会让法学院的同学受伤的。而且小景出题一向很有水准，我也没有考超过八十分的把握。」  
迹部皱眉，是这样吗？不二的聪明他从小领教到大，说不定就如同他说的，只是顾及班上同学的面子而已。  
要是这段对话被法学院学生知道，估计会有很多法学院学生想死。

不过迹部只猜对一半，这一次考八十分的不是只有他。不二照样在申论题上刷出了一个无人能及的成绩出来，但申论题拿超过四十分的却多了三个人。  
应经系千石清纯，法学系橘桔平，法学系菊丸英二。  
前面两个就算了。千石脑袋好，据说在应经系也是书卷奖的等级，脑袋清晰逻辑清楚，看他在申论题答辩就能略知一二。橘的话简直是法学院的骄傲，考试也都是落在八十分附近，这次居然考了个九十分的成绩出来，原因是他的申论题答的相当完美。  
那菊丸英二呢？迹部总觉得他这麽活泼的个性可能静不下来读法律，没想到这次也考了一个八十五分超乎预期的成绩出来。  
这四个人到底有什麽关联，迹部在心中暗暗地想着。  
终于他想到了，他们曾经同组过，不二作为该组最后一位负责结论跟答辩的人简直惊艳全班。  
条理分明，逻辑清晰，记忆力惊人。  
从那次过后，全班都懂为什麽迹部能够容许不二翘课。  
这种表现如果是法学院本科生就是法学院之光了。但他不是，他是医学院之光，当不二在医学院也考了个高到吓人的成绩时，无论是法学院还是医学院，师生们再度叹服不二。  
他自许自己出题多变，可是不二连三次考试在申论题拿下接近满分的成绩只证明一件事，或许也是迹部最害怕的事。  
不二看出来他出题的风格了。  
然后还资讯分享造福大众，好个不二。

（06）  
「哇赛，小助我太佩服你了，我这次期末能过绝对是你的功劳。」菊丸扒在不二身上，笑着说道。  
不二微笑道：「就当作是我帮你们吧，分组作业我时常没能出现，对你们万分不好意思。」  
橘道：「但这样真的好吗，我担心迹部老师会注意起我们。」  
千石手搓着下巴，好整以暇地道：「你的担心是对的。先不论我、桔平跟小助，英二突然考个超乎预期的成绩，迹部老师肯定会发现端睨。」  
菊丸抗议道：「喂千石你什麽意思！」  
千石笑道：「字面上的意思囉！」  
橘跟千石的预感没有错，迹部已经怀疑他们起来。  
不二温言笑道：「那就只好请你们低调一点，别到处声张。」  
橘皱眉看着不二，正色道：「只是我非常好奇，你几乎都没来上课，怎麽有办法猜出迹部老师的出题风格？」  
「是啊，若说是选择题，迹部老师上课中多少都会提点，但申论题要拿高分几乎就是靠着猜题运而已。」千石也道。  
不二笑道：「是吗？我倒觉得迹部老师挺好懂的，用点心思就能猜出来。」  
菊丸与橘对看一眼。迹部好懂吗？曾看过连两年的历届考题、学长姊的共同笔记，他们都不认为迹部是好懂的。菊丸前面两次惨不忍睹的成绩更是说明一切。  
千石突然道：「是说我感觉你与迹部老师挺熟识的，他似乎也对你的事情上心不少，每回上课都先看了班上一轮，大概是在寻找你的身影吧？」  
不二一愣，笑着反问道：「你说迹部老师每次都在看我会不会来上课？」  
千石点点头，橘点点头，菊丸也点点头。三人点头，笃定程度跟背书差不多了。  
「还有，小助你别趁机逃过清纯的话，说吧，你是不是跟迹部老师很熟？」菊丸接着问道。  
「小景……。」不二话说了一半，意识到不对，立刻改口道：「我也就修了他的民法课，而且我是医学院的学生，很难与他有交集吧？」  
橘挑眉道：「你刚是叫他『小景』吗？」  
「呃。」不二一时语塞，橘反应快，果然是法学院榜首。  
菊丸压在不二肩头的力道加重了，他笑道：「说吧，不要话说一半，你之所以这麽瞭解迹部老师，你跟他之间到底什麽关係？」  
不二想挣扎，但菊丸却不肯放人，他只得道：「好吧，我招了，迹部老师跟我是旧识，我们认识了十多年。」他顿了一顿，微笑道：「所以我比任何人都还要瞭解他。」  
最后那微笑如沐春风，连菊丸等人都看呆了。  
以至于他们都忘记追究不二之所以申论题猜这麽准是不是迹部洩题给他。

（07）  
还好不二虽然帮过一次橘等人，但也就第一学期的期末考而已。  
其他考试不二高分过关，虽然还是那压线的八十分成绩，不过迹部很高兴看到橘跟千石的成绩也上来了。  
菊丸没了不二帮忙，可好歹也有橘监督，所以成绩还不至于太危险。  
迹部庆幸不二并没有把自己猜中题目卖给全班同学，不然肯定能大赚一笔。  
虽然他一整个学期都在担心这个，现在细想起来这肯定是不二的阴谋。  
一日，迹部抓不二吃饭时提到这件事，不二当场大笑出声。  
「不是吧，小景，你当真怕我把题目告诉全班人吗？」不二笑道。  
迹部瞪不二一眼，正色道：「有了第一学期的期末考先例在，如果大家都八十分过关，那谁还修我的课？」  
不二灿笑道：「所以我没跟其他人说。那次期末考我就是为了答谢组员才出手帮忙。」  
迹部咬牙道：「下次考试我的出题风格一定会改的。」  
不二微笑道：「儘管改吧，你的出题风格就是没有风格，其他人都抓不准，我倒是清清楚楚。不过帮过了一次橘同学，他似乎也发现一些端睨，与千石同学联手倒也能猜中个六成。」他顿了一顿，续笑道：「我看小景的大刀名号要送人了。」  
迹部发现自己无法反驳不二。  
从以前到现在，不二到底有多聪明，迹部简直是看着长大。  
不二正色道：「你放心吧，我不会再出手帮忙他们了。只求安稳过你的最后一学期的课。我医学院的课程越加吃重，以后估计也无法再修你的课了。」  
迹部皱眉，不晓得为什麽听到不二说了这些话，他反而有些落寞。  
自己是被不二欺负惯了吗？  
这真是太不华丽了。

（08）  
回到现在，迹部的手机再度响了起来，是白石打的。  
「白石，怎麽了吗？」迹部问道。  
白石笑道：「迹部老师，虽然你明天没课，不过有件事我要告诉你。刚学生会那裡想针对男扮女装前十名的参赛选手进行才艺表演，我们班刚帮小助报名参赛了，想问迹部老师有什麽好提议？」  
迹部一愣，这什麽跟什麽，学生会乱七八糟的活动是加场的吗？  
白石似乎感觉到迹部的疑惑，解释道：「这是之前就规划的活动。不过最近两年学生会才加了才艺表演，老师不清楚也是正常。」  
迹部喔了一声，反问道：「你们不知道小助的才艺却帮他报名？」  
白石哈哈一笑，说道：「所以我代表全医学院打电话问您有什麽好建议。」  
迹部在电话另一头翻了一个大白眼，不二多才多艺他是知道的，但他为什麽要让他展现给所有人看啊！  
不二高人气身边苍蝇已经够多了，冰帝学园从不二近来开始，校风突然变的非常开放，男学生女同学向不二告白的人数只增不减。  
「拜託迹部老师告诉我吧，小助现在在手术室帮忙，不在班上，但我们要送报名表了。」白石哀求道。  
迹部突然道：「我有条件，这次男扮女装小助的照片我全部都要一份。你若有办法弄到，我就跟你说他能表演什麽。」  
白石闻言，连忙笑道：「这个好办，我立刻让学生会那边发一份这次活动的照片给老师。」他顿了一顿，笑问道：「所以小助能表演什麽？」  
迹部想了一下不二所有的隐藏技，决定说了一个最标准也是最常见的才艺，他道：「钢琴。」  
白石笑道：「好好好，那没问题了，就是他要穿女装弹琴，我再通知他，谢谢老师。」  
迹部听白石说完要马上挂电话，突然道：「什麽时候才艺表演？」  
白石道：「下週一。小助应该是抽不出时间彩排了。」他顿了一顿，正色道：「等拿到表演顺序，我再传一份给老师吧。」  
迹部满意地点点头，不愧是他安插在不二身边的眼线。  
白石够上道。

（09）  
可当迹部真的来到会场，真的见到不二穿着女装走到钢琴旁边时，他觉得自己错了。  
任凭白石给他多少不二的照片都无法弥补自己后悔的心情。  
不二什麽话也没说，一语不发地坐到钢琴前，打开琴盖，双手放到琴键上。  
明明在他之前也有参赛者表演钢琴，但都没有不二吸人眼球。  
迹部知道不二弹琴很有魅力，但他从未意识到魅力居然这麽大。  
整个会场座无虚席，而且没人发出任何声音，似乎怕自己呼吸声会干扰到不二。  
再接着是琴声缭绕整个会场。  
不二挑了两首曲子，一首是萧邦的《幻想即兴曲》，一首是莫札特的《小星星变奏曲》。  
莫札特的曲子一向不好诠释，但不二弹的非常轻鬆，彷彿琴人合一，那琴声简直如水晶般透明。再论《幻想即兴曲》，这等高难度的曲子几乎是第一个小节一开始就足够让人看傻了眼，可不二的弹起来有如行云流水。  
他的指间有魔法，编织出如梦似幻的世界。  
等不二弹完走下台前，音乐系的榊太郎教授已经站起来了，直接问不二要不要转系到音乐系主修钢琴演奏。  
众人这才意识到不二已经弹完钢琴，现场响起热烈的掌声。  
从此不二会弹钢琴的技能全校都知道了。  
迹部懊悔了。

（10）  
夜晚，迹部发现自己睡的没那麽踏实。他做了一个梦，梦境非常真实，几乎要分辨不出是现实还是虚幻。  
那是在一个午后，阳光透着窗户洒了进来，并落在他身上。  
明明他穿着红色连身裙，可这麽鲜豔的颜色他倒能穿出出尘的气质来。  
脸上的妆容是因为他的五官而精緻，他紧闭着眼，眉眼如画，浓密细长的眼睫毛像是展翅的蝴蝶翅膀，直挺的鼻梁与薄薄的双唇，都好看得让人移不开视线。  
就是他眼下的淡青色道出他的疲惫，让迹部心疼起来。  
他肤色白皙，一字领的长裙露出他两条细緻的锁骨，再往下看是连身裙包着他的纤纤细腰。  
只是迹部还没将他打量完，却感觉到唇上湿凉，不二吻了他。  
不二笑看着迹部，微笑道：「我还漂亮吧？」  
迹部待要说些什麽，突然惊醒。  
再摸了一下私处，已然湿了一片。  
迹部错了，他太低估不二那个吻的杀伤力。他已对他日有所思夜有所梦。

（11）  
连续几天迹部已经受不了了。他是他的儿时玩伴啊，他的学生啊！  
他究竟在想什麽？不二只是穿了女装吻他就让他快把持不住。  
他将脸埋入双掌之中。  
他打了一通电话回本家，确认一些事情。  
心中已暗暗决定不能再让不二祸害太多人。  
他是他的，是他的珍宝，也只能是他的。

（12）  
在不二考医师资格考试前，法学院发生大事。不晓得菊丸招惹了谁，在酒吧被人给绑走。  
众人乱了手脚，不知该如何是好。要通知校方恐怕也不合适，只能私下解决。  
再说如果通知法学院的教授们，事情恐怕会更棘手，还会闹得人尽皆知。  
总算橘脑筋动得快，与千石商量后决定找不二求助。  
只是两人打了不二的手机，不二都没有接电话，最后是他们在学校图书馆一隅找到了正在念书的他。  
「小助，抱歉打扰你念书，但英二出事了，只能请你帮忙。」橘歉然道。  
不二点点头，边收拾书本边道：「别紧张，你跟我详细说一下。」  
橘简单交代来龙去脉，不二随即瞭然，很快将事情发生经过摸的一清二楚。  
「还是我们要找迹部老师帮忙？」千石惴惴不安地问道。  
不二摇摇头，正色道：「让小景出面会更麻烦，迹部家是董事会的成员，立场会很尴尬。」  
橘皱眉道：「那该怎麽办？」  
不二微笑道：「交给我吧，我们先去你说的那间酒吧，剩下的我来处理。」  
橘与千石两人点点头。

在橘的带领下，他们三人很快就到了菊丸出事的酒吧。  
橘与千石就看着不二连番盘问酒吧老闆跟服务员，最后他转身走向橘，开言道：「桔平，我的手机坏了，能借我打电话吗？」  
橘点点头，交出手机。  
不二拿着手机离开众人视线去讲电话，所以橘与千石也不晓得不二到底与谁讲电话，又讲了什麽。不二将手机还回去时，早已删除所有关于刚才的通话纪录。  
「如何？」橘问道。  
不二耸了耸肩，胸有成竹地道：「他们会放人，如果两天内英二没有回来，告诉我。我只好用更强硬的办法了。」  
橘与千石对看一眼，一阵悚然。

所幸菊丸在隔天顺利返回学校。他见到不二，立刻道：「小助，谢谢你救我出来。不过你到底是用了什麽方法？」  
不二挑眉，淡道：「我只是打了一通电话而已，而抓你那人我刚好认识。」  
菊丸听见不二这麽说，知道自己不能再问下去，又谢了不二一次，并抱了抱他。  
只是这件事情终究没能瞒过迹部，迹部知道消息后，让人调查，所得到的结果却令他担忧起来。  
不二请那位帮忙的对象，他好巧不巧地也听过他的名号。  
更胜者，对方喜欢不二，想对不二出手，所以才会听不二的话放了菊丸吧。  
等等，若是这原因放了菊丸，那也太好说话了。  
所以迹部猜测不二从他身上学了几句法律术语忽悠对方。  
对，第二个逻辑比较正确。

（13）  
那场意外发生的四週后。  
一日，迹部打完了一场官司，前脚才踏出法院，手机很快就响了起来，是白石打来的。  
「老师，不好了，小助现在在病房，你方便过来看他吗？」白石焦急地道。  
迹部一愣，反问道：「发生什麽事？」  
白石苦笑道：「他连续跟了三台大手术，中间忘了吃饭也没休息，刚跟完一台胰脏癌的胰脏切除手术后他就昏倒了。」  
迹部皱眉，示意司机再他回冰帝大学医学院，他连忙问道：「检查结果出来了吗？」  
白石点点头，正色道：「出来了，说是胃疾復发，他的胃一直不太好，内科部帮他照了胃镜，说是胃有些出血。」  
迹部叹了一口气，道：「我等等打给博源院长请他安排病房让小助住个几天。」  
白石突然道：「住三个礼拜吧，反正他的报告都提前完成了。」  
迹部瞪大双眼，说道：「你说什麽？」  
「他的期末报告都完成了。更重要的是，他也通过了两週前举行的医生资格考试。」白石道，他听迹部的反应，问道：「他没跟你说他通过的事情？」  
迹部摇头道：「没有，可能想给我惊喜吧。」  
白石皱眉，懊恼地道：「那还真是糟糕，我居然洩漏秘密了。」  
迹部追问道：「小助考完资格考之后的规划是什麽？能请你一次说完吗？」  
白石叹了一口气，道：「唉，你要遇到小助可别说是我说的。我们下个月，也就是三月的时候会举办授袍典礼，小助因为表现杰出，会提早领白袍。他可能怕你忙没告诉你，不过你若能来看他……。」  
白石没有说完，迹部已经知道意思了。但在这之前，他要先去医院看不二。

（14）  
好不容易赶到医院，来到不二病房，不二正在熟睡。估计是点滴裡有安神的成分在，不二睡得很熟也很沉，彷彿有大半辈子没有这样睡过了。  
迹部心疼起来。  
细算起来，自从上次在准备室裡见到不二后，他们两人已经有一个多月的时间没有见面，不二的下巴更尖，眼下的淡青色则比梦中深了很多。  
迹部苦笑出来，不二真是让他不省心。  
谁都道他天才，可却忘记他所付出的心血远比任何人都多。  
聪明又认真，这种人最可怕，大概就是在说不二吧。  
迹部沉思着，接着又感觉到唇上一阵湿冷，他抬头，见不二笑看着他。迹部下意识地退后。  
什麽情况，是梦中，还是现实？还是梦裡情境成真？  
不二微笑道：「小景在发呆呢？」  
迹部闻言，知道这是现实，只有现实的不二一开口就能气死他，迹部低吼道：「你倒是跟我说你怎麽又胃出血了。」  
不二灿笑道：「不碍事的。我休息三天便好。」  
迹部冷哼道：「博源院长放你三週假，说新进医生的胃不能就这麽坏了，等你好一点后跟我去谢谢他。」  
不二一愣，笑道：「好啊，你说的，要跟我一起去谢谢博源院长。」  
迹部脸上一红，他怎麽就这麽容易被不二牵着鼻子跑。  
还没结束，只听不二笑道：「小景，谢谢你，抱歉让你担心了。」他握着迹部的手，低眉笑道：「虽然说这个有点早，但小景下个月第二週的礼拜四有空吗？」  
迹部挑眉看着不二，问道：「你要做什麽？」  
不二微笑道：「我们学院的授袍典礼。我本来没有想要告诉你，觉得自己让你看我授袍典礼好像我太幼稚，但刚在梦中我一直在想，你若能来该有多好。」他顿了一顿，笑叹道：「我梦到你出席。」  
迹部瞪大双眼，诧异地问道：「你梦到我？」  
不二笑着抬头，迎上迹部的双眼，说道：「你就没有梦过我吗？」  
迹部脸红了，他要怎麽说他梦裡都是他？他喜欢他，他确定自己喜欢他。儘管他们同性别，但他顾不了这麽多了。  
不二微笑道：「小景，我喜欢你，那你的心意呢？」  
迹部没有答话，不二浪漫起来简直如潮水一般，要将人淹没了。他打了那通回本家的电话所确认的事情，他到底要不要跟不二说？  
不二歉然道：「看样子我似乎是太直接了，是不是造成你的困扰？你我认识十多年，突破了儿时玩伴这个身分后还剩下什麽，这个答案是不是让你不敢面对？」  
迹部皱眉，反握住不二的手，不悦地道：「是我的反应让你乱想了吗？我什麽都还没说，你又知道了些什麽？」当然不二说的，他不是没有想过。  
不二叹了一口气，微笑道：「那我就当你是喜欢我了。」  
迹部听得自己的心意被不二说中，待要说些什麽，却被不二抬手阻止。  
不二正色道：「无论你等等想说什麽，我都希望你听完我接下来要说的话，再确定自己的心意，并且给我答复，我都能等你。」  
迹部瞪着不二，不发一语。  
「你还记得四週前，英二出事时是怎麽救他出来的吗？」不二问道。  
「你打了一通电话，你打给对方请他放人。」迹部应道。  
不二微笑道：「你查的很清楚，所以你也查出来对方的来头了。」  
迹部百感交集，不知道不二问这个问题是不是故意的，但他仍是答道：「他想追你，他喜欢你。」  
不二道：「那麽我这两年在大学对你的所做所为你也看到了吧？」  
迹部认真回想起来，课堂上整他也好，扮女装吻他也好，就连刚才的吻也是他主动，可是他是喜欢上不二了，这能说明什麽？不二希望他回答什麽？迹部的心脏跳得很快。  
不二用他湛蓝色的双眸盯着迹部看，正色道：「他想追我，他喜欢我。小景，你会喜欢我，是因为我主动接近你，而那位仁兄的出现只说明一件事，我是溷这圈的，从来都是。你喜欢我不是偶然。」  
迹部说不出话来，他能从不二的双眸裡见到自己震惊的样子。  
不二温颜道：「如果你听了真相会有不同的想法，也请你跟我说，我等你的答案。」他疲惫地笑了笑，道：「再不济，我们都是最好的儿时玩伴，这点不会改变的。」  
后来不二睏了，又沉沉睡去。迹部看着不二，没立刻离开。

(尾)  
一直到授袍典礼前，不二与迹部便没再见面了。  
不是故意不见，而是两人刚好都忙碌。迹部身上两个案子在打诉讼，不二也是忙到差点把手术室当成家。  
授袍典礼是医学院最隆重的盛事之一。毕竟这可以算是医学系学生完成学术学业而进到医院当实习医生前的第一步。  
不二刚过了十九岁生日，以十九岁之龄接下白袍。  
全医学院最杰出的学生，不二周助此刻带领着所有人念着日内瓦誓词。  
「作为医学界的一员：  
我郑重地保证自己要奉献一切为人类服务。  
病人的健康应为我首要的顾念；  
我要尊重病人的自主权和尊严；  
我要保有对人类生命最高的敬畏；  
我将不容许有任何年龄、疾病、残疾、信仰、国族、性别、国籍、政见、种族、地位或性向的考虑介于我的职责和病人间；  
我要尊重所寄託给我的秘密，即使是在病人死后；  
我要凭我的良心和尊严从事医业；  
我要尽我的力量维护医业的荣誉和高尚的传统；  
我要给我的师长、同业与学生应有的崇敬及感戴；  
我要为病人的健康和医疗的进步分享我的医学知识；  
为了提供最高标准的医疗，我会注意自己的健康和能力培养；  
即使在威胁之下，我也不会运用我的医学知识去违反人权和民权。  
我郑重地，自主地并且以我的人格宣誓以上的约定。」  
不二声音清朗，咬字清晰，态度坚定，让所有人见到心中莫不感动。  
连迹部看着都有些感动了，不二是这麽优秀，是他的珍宝。  
接着迹部看着不二缓缓走下台，并且在茫茫人海中与自己四目相交。白石说对了，不二眼中确实闪过一阵惊喜。彷彿迹部的到来是他这麽多年在冰帝学园努力最重要的成果被迹部认同一般。  
以至于不二没有发现迹部以他为傲。  
不二懒得再顾众人目光，直勾勾地朝迹部走来。  
「你来啦？小景是为了给我答复的吗？」不二笑问道。  
迹部从怀中掏出一个绒盒，拿出戒指套进不二的无名指中，低声道：「这样的答复满意吗？」  
换不二说不出话来。  
迹部低声笑道：「我想好了，你是我的珍宝，只能是我的。戒指你愿意接受吗？」  
不二没有立刻回答，迹部心提到嗓子眼。  
大概过了一世纪，不二笑叹道：「迹部大律师，你是不是忘了日本法定成年是二十岁？」  
迹部笑着摇头道：「我没忘，所以我查过了，你是美国公民，十九岁早已成年，所以我没有童婚嫌疑。」  
不二想大笑出声，但唇上一紧，又湿又暖，是迹部吻上他的双唇。

兜兜绕绕十年多的时光，突破儿时玩伴的框架，他喜欢他，他也是。  
爱如潮水，涨落有时。涨潮时淹没人，退潮时发现自己还站在岸上，有他在身旁。  
爱如潮水，他如流，他如舟，相依便肯相随。

全文完


End file.
